thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Flyna
Flyna (Fl/etcher and Ch/'yna') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Fletcher Quimby and Chyna Parks. Fletcher fell in love with Chyna at first sight in TransplANTed. In every episode they show in a classroom, Fletcher and Chyna are usually seen next to, or around each other. Fletcher has also shown to be at Chyna's side and agree with her at anything, such as in the episode The ReplacemANT while Chyna and Lexi were trying to get rid of "Mrs. Doyle." Fletcher didn't stop them, clearly meaning he was at Chyna's side all along. Fletcher's crush on Chyna grows stronger in each episode, such as jealously (ReplicANT), physical connection (FraudulANT), and flirting (Bad RomANTs), but the the biggest hint of all is their trust they have toward each other. Besides being slightly confused and curious when Fletcher first called her beautiful in Transplanted (quickly covering up for himself by saying her music is beautiful) Chyna is pretty oblivious to Fletcher's feelings for her. It mainly rivals Folive (F'''/letcher and '''Olive) and Changus (Ch/yna and Angus). Additional Names for the Pairing *'Fyna' (F'/letcher and Ch/'yna *'Chetcher' (Ch/yna and Fl/'etcher') *'Cletcher' (C'/hyna and F/'letcher) *'Chynetcher' (Chyn/a and Fl/'etcher') *'Chyetcher' (Chy/na) and (Fl/'etcher') *'Flena '(Fle/tcher) and (Chy/'na') *'Flyna '(Fl/etcher and Ch/yna) Flyna Moments TransplANTed *When Fletcher first saw Chyna he developed a crush on her, because of her beauty. *Fletcher gets nervous when he is talking to Chyna. *Fletcher was one of Chyna's first friends in the A.N.T. Farm. *Fletcher spent all night creating Chyna out of wax. *He went to a party with her because it was her idea. *When everyone snuck out of the window, he lingered a little longer to flirt with the wax Chyna. *Fletcher was dancing and supporting Chyna when she performed "Dynamite" at Lexi's party. *He was upset when he heard Chyna would be removed out of the A.N.T program. *Chyna hugged Fletcher (and Olive). *Fletcher called Chyna and her music beautiful (Although, he never heard her play). *Chyna called Fletcher's sculpture beautiful. *Fletcher waited for Chyna (and Olive) before leaving the A.N.T. Farm. *When Fletcher falls on the on the stereo Chyna (and Olive) help him get up. *When Fletcher gets stuck in the tuba, Chyna helps him, and gets him out. *When Fletcher came to Chyna's house, he dressed as a classic person, possibly to impress her. ParticipANTs *Chyna put her arm around Fletcher. *Chyna asked Fletcher about how trying out for the chess club went. The PhANTom Locker *Fletcher gets upset when Chyna calls him stupid. *Fletcher gets upset about Chyna's crush on New Kid. *At the end of the episode when Fletcher is running away from Skidmore after he painted a portrait of her skeleton, he hides behind Chyna (Instead of Olive or Cameron, who were also there), and puts his hands on her shoulders. *Fletcher and Chyna both give each other advice. SciANTs Fair *Fletcher slips that he tracks Chyna's every move with a tracking device that's hooked onto Chyna's backpack with his A.N.T. Pad. *Fletcher sits next to Chyna in Science class, which was probably planned. *When Chyna bumped into the skeleton Fletcher called it Bonita possibly to make Chyna jealous. StudANT Council *Fletcher confesses to Angus that he's sad because Chyna doesn't notice him. *Fletcher uses Angus's book to try and get Chyna to like him. *Fletcher tries to get closer to Chyna by getting closer to her dad. *Fletcher asked Darryl if he would give him his blessing to marry Chyna one day. *When Darryl gives Fletcher the movie tickets, Fletcher says that he will take Chyna. Bad RomANTs *Fletcher pulls out Chyna's chair for her when they are at lunch. *Fletcher and Chyna are alone at a lunch table, until Gibson interupts them. *Fletcher flirts with Chyna at lunch, until Gibson interupts them. *Fletcher tries to act cool around Chyna. *Chyna and Fletcher study together at Chyna's house . *Fletcher tries to feed Chyna a chocolate covered strawberry, and she lets him until the doorbell rings. *Fletcher wants to hug Chyna. *Fletcher thinks they're on a study date. *Fletcher wants to slow dance with Chyna. *Fletcher seems disappointed when Gibson interupts their 'study sessioin'. *Fletcher and Chyna both agree they're tired of Gibson. *Chyna asks Fletcher to listen to her song she wrote about how to get rid of Gibson. *When Chyna is singing "Gibson Go Away", Fletcher is smiling and dancing, indicating he likes it. *Chyna thinks Fletcher's idea is great. *Chyna says that she could hug Fletcher. *Fletcher gets excited when Chyna said she wanted to hug him. *When Chyna says that she could hug Fletcher, he puts his arms out, like he wants to give her a hug. *Fletcher sculpts Chyna's head out of chewed up bubblegum, hoping to impress and flatter her. *Fletcher and Chyna both try to sign Gibson up for a dating website. *Fletcher and Chyna both visit the prison together (with Gibson). *When Chyna says "This calls for a...", Fletcher interupts her and says "Hug.", and puts his arms out for her. *When Chyna says a sculpture of her head made up out of chewed up bubblegum would be gross, Fletcher nervously covers it up. *Chyna and Fletcher pair up for this entire episode. *Fletcher calls Chyna "My Lady" when he pulls out her chair for her. *When Angus begins to dance again, Fletcher kind of pushes Chyna backand backs up, so she doesn't get hit by him. The InformANT * Fletcher dives into a trash can for Chyna (and Olive). *Fletcher helps Chyna get the bag she wants. *Fletcher and Chyna smile at each other when Officer 3-9 is dancing. *Fletcher didn't mind when Chyna stepped on his foot. *Chyna kind of smiled and giggled when Olive said "You should hear his middle name", meaning that she probably already knew it too. *They sat at the same lunch table (with Olive). ReplicANT *Fletcher creates a doll version of Chyna. (shown at right; click to enlarge) *Fletcher is seen kissing a doll that was made to look like Chyna. *Chyna doesn't seem to mind Fletcher created a doll version of her. *Instead of going to Olive or another friend, Chyna goes to Fletcher to ask him a personal question. *Fletcher was very ''excited when he thought Chyna was going to ask him out. *Chyna mentions while asking him for advice, "'If it were you'..." She could of chosen any guy but used Fletcher as an example. *Fletcher gets jealous when Chyna asks out Nigel. *Fletcher calls Chyna "My girl". *Fletcher tries to sabotage Chyna's date with Nigel. *When Nigel (really Fletcher in disguise) says maybe Chyna should go out with Fletcher instead, she says that maybe she will indeed go on a date with him. *Chyna thinks Fletcher wouldn't sabotage her date with Nigel by his own choice. *Chyna may have said, "Their's an artistic guy she's in love with" to see how Fletcher would respond. *When Nigel turns on his music system, when Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive are done dancing, Chyna and Fletcher smile at each other. *When Chyna says that maybe she will go out with him, he screams, "Yes!" *Fletcher tells Chyna to ask 'him' out because he thinks she is talking about himself. ClarivoyANT *Chyna talks to Fletcher about the chicken nuggets he has. *Chyna (''and Olive) went to the meeting to support Fletcher, meaning she cares about him. *Chyna giggled when Fletcher came into the room with a dinosaur costume on at the school board meeting. PhilANThropy *Chyna and Fletcher talked briefly about telling Principal Skidmore to do something about the school's temperature. FraudulANT *In the promo, Fletcher is shown painting Chyna. *When Chyna is trying to open the door, he catches her in his arms. *Chyna didn't seem to mind when Fletcher caught her in his arms. *Fletcher explains to Chyna who Zanko is, and how he is his inspiration. *Chyna calls Fletcher worthy. *When Fletcher is talking to Olive and touches her face in the background, Chyna looks a bit concerned and maybe jealous. *Chyna tells Fletcher he should talk to his inspiration. *Chyna surprises Fletcher by inviting his inspiration, Zanko, to the A.N.T. Farm (Indicating that she cares about Fletcher). *Fletcher gets excited when he thought Chyna brought Aqua-Man to the A.N.T. Farm for him. *Chyna tells Fletcher to give Zanko his painting, so he does. *Chyna helps Fletcher talk to Zanko, when he is to nervous to speak. *Chyna feels bad that Zanko stole Fletcher's painting, and believes it is her fault. *Chyna goes to Zanko to get try and get the painting back for Fletcher. *She apologizes when she couldn't get the painting back. *Chyna seems upset, when she made Fletcher upset because she couldn't get the painting back for him. *Chyna sets out a team to rescue the painting, obviously for Fletcher. *Fletcher is seen with two (possibly more) paintings of Chyna in his intro. *Chyna and Fletcher sneak into a piece of art work together (as seen above). *Fletcher's code names for Chyna and him were, "Mr. & Mrs. Fletcher Quimby are walking down the aisle." (Refering to Chyna and him). *Fletcher goes through the "invisible lasers" to possibly protect her (or impress her). *Chyna and Fletcher basically team up for the entire episode (As seen in Bad RomANTs). *Chyna manages to rescue the painting for Fletcher. *Fletcher tells Chyna he replaced the painting with the perfect replica to possibly to impress her. *When Fletcher is explaining how he replaced it with a replica, he accidentally is seen placing a portrait he painted of Chyna. *When Flecher states forgery he says it in a flirty voice and Chyna looks at him. *Chyna explains to Fletcher that replacing the painting with a replica would have made Zanko still have an original painting by Fletcher. The ReplacemANT *Chyna and Fletcher sit by each other in class. *Chyna talked to Fletcher about how she forgot her permission slip. *Fletcher confronts Chyna by telling her not to worry about bringing the permission slip, meaning he cared about her. *When Chyna and Lexi are trying to get rid of "Mrs. Doyle", Fletcher didn't stop them at all meaning he was on Chyna's side all along. *When Chyna was telling the teacher, "For what it's worth, I'm sure it's one of those tiny cars," Fletcher was nodding in the background. *Chyna knew Fletcher shoes smelled really bad. *Chyna revived Fletcher with his other shoe when he passed out. *Chyna was intrigued that Fletcher's shoes could both make him pass out and revive him. She then made Fletcher pass out again MutANT Farm *Fletcher, once again called Chyna beautiful, and after Chyna told him she sleeps in a snake pit, Fletcher freaked out and pretended to be a dead body. CANTonese Style Cuisine *Fletcher helps Chyna retrace her steps to find Madam GooGoo's phone number. *Olive mocks Fletcher by saying he loves Chyna. IgnorANTs Is Bliss *Fletcher made a night light that looks like Chyna for his bedroom and when Chyna stopped by, he quicky covered it. *Fletcher and Chyna visit Olive's Kindergarten class together, possibly Chyna asked him to come with her. *Fletcher accidentally falls on Chyna's speech notes, making her upset. *In the beginning of the show Chyna is not smiling, but when Fletcher starts talking she has a huge smile on her face, while she is stomping faster. * *Whenever Fletcher kept telling Olive that Chyna was glad she was back, he was probably hinting that he was enjoying alone time with Chyna. Slumber Party ANTics *Fletcher wants to go to Chyna's party. *Chyna didn`t mind when Fletcher acted like a professional styleist. *Chyna goes down to the livingroom to get help from Fletcher and he happily helps her. *Chyna cheers for him when he styles Paisley's hair. *Chyna looks at Fletcher from bottom to top when Fletcher unbuttoned his shirt a little possibly checking him out. America Needs TalANT *Fletcher sits next to Chyna in the car on the way to L.A. *Fletcher is seen cheering and if you look closely he makes a heart with his hands for Chyna at the end of her performance on America Needs Talent. *When the Walrus runs over Chyna dad's car, Fletcher grabs onto Chyna, most likely trying to protect her. *When Chyna tells Olive, Fletcher, and Cameron that they need to make the Walrus attracted to them, Chyna looks at Fletcher the whole time, possibly knowing that Fletcher knows how to do that just right. *When Fletcher was talking to the Walrus in a girly voice, Chyna smiled and giggled at him. *After they tried to attract the Walrus the first time, Chyna and Fletcher smiled at each other. Flyna Quotes TransplANTed FraudulANT Gallery To view the Flyna gallery, click here Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chyna Category:Pairings with Fletcher